Evolution of Chlollie
by litlolme32
Summary: First fics I ever posted. A series of one shots that follow the relationship of Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan.Rated M for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: These characters aren't mine. Borrowing for entertainment purposes. Songs featured in last chapter, also not mine, used only for fun.

Red

Her breathing was heavy as she watched him. He sat at his desk with his profile was to her. She had been out there for half an hour just watching, waiting. Her mind distracted from her mission, she couldn't help but think how beautiful he was. His spiky hair, the line of his jaw, the width of his shoulders, that little furrow in his brow, he was concentrating to damn hard. Then there was that cleft in his chin. She thought of the many hours she spent adoring and tracing that cleft. He moved which brought her thoughts back to the task at hand, hunting. She changed positions in the shadows as he stood and stretched and came to the balcony. His rooms were always at the top of the hotel and always the best. He came out and stared at the lights of Houston below.

"Tsk, Tsk,Tsk," she spoke as she cocked the small cross bow back, moving out of the shadows to be closer to him. "I thought you were better about your surroundings?" she spoke her voice even lower with the voice distorter. He moved to turn around. "I wouldn't pretty boy, stay right where you are."

He laughed, "How long have you been stalking me?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do, that's why I asked."

"A little testy eh pretty boy? Are you afraid I might have beaten you at your own game?" she spoke triumphantly.

"Hardly," he spoke with a bit of humor in the edge of his voice.

"30 minutes give or take." She answered dryly.

"It's not often that people get the drop on me, as a matter of fact, it really doesn't happen."

"Really?" she asked taking a step closer.

"I have to hand it to you, you were good." He turned around suddenly and took the cross bow out of her hand and grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. "Nice outfit" he spoke as he moved her hood off of her face. She was blushing. He kissed her seductively.

She pulled back out of breath and just shook head. She turned off the voice distorter and sighed, "Thanks. Seriously though, how long did you know I was out here?" She asked.

"Only when I came out here."

"Are you just trying to flatter me?" he just smiled.

"Do you really want me too?" he spoke in an arrogant voice. "Come on let me look at you?" he spoke. She stepped back and he walked around her appraisingly. Low rise red leather pants, healed boots that gave her enough height to alter her image, matching red skin tight leather sleeveless vest with a hood, and red leather gloves with a few finger tips missing for the use of a bow. He whistled, "Remind me to give my tailor a raise." He spoke stopping in front of her.

"You think? I wasn't really sure about the red but she was certain of it." she asked cocking her hip to one side.

"She was right, you're beautiful, the bad guys won't know whether to shoot at you or proposition you." he smiled. She playfully hit him. He kissed her again.

"Ever see the night life of Houston?" he asked. She shook her head then stepped back. She flipped her hood back up and put her sun glasses back on.

"Chloe Sullivan just happens to be in Houston to try and catch the elusive Mr. Queen about his reasoning for being in Houston." She spoke. She turned on her voice distorter and worked her way back into the shadows.

"If Chloe wants to find me I'll be in the lobby in 20 min." he smiled. She stepped onto the ledge. "and if she wanted to catch my attention?" he paused as she turned to face him before his escape, "She'll put on the little black dress I left in her room 40 min. ago." he turned and went back into his room. She gasped, laughed, shook her head and disappeared


	2. Chapter 2

Green

Chloe put down the magazine in disgust. She shouldn't let it get to her right? Oliver is a very eligible bachelor. It's not like they were anything but best friend's right? So they had dinner together a lot, so what if he gives almost orgasmic foot or back massages, big deal, right? Any woman would be crazy not to want that; great hair, great smile, eyes you could get lost in, a body to die for, he was funny, caring, and man could he cook! The rag that she caught a glimpse had a picture of him standing provocatively close to some famous movie starlet. They weren't even touching, not really. 'Why am I so irked?' she thought as she made her way past the counter in the salon after her name was called.

Oliver had made this appointment for her. He said he owed her for all her late nights at the computer. They were going to an exclusive charity ball; there were rumors of a possible attempt on a government official's life. So the League was going to be watching from the outside and inside. Chloe let go of her thoughts as she was led into the den of pure self indulgence, a mani, pedi, facial, and hair appointment were in her future. She was given a glass of champagne as her treatment began.

The gown she had for the evening that she changed into was to die for. It was a simple, knee length, dark green, spaghetti strap gown that hugged her in all the right places. She chose it because she knew it was would have the desired affect on her escort this evening.

As she was checking out, she felt like a million bucks. She looked like a million bucks to if she did say so herself. There was a sleek black hummer limo outside and the driver whom Chloe knew came and asked for her personally. The ladies at the counter were trying to get gossip as to who was in the limo. She smiled at the driver as he walked her out. Not being able to resist as the ladies were still trying figure out who was in the limo, she turned and smirked, "Sorry girls but a lady never kisses and tells." Satisfied she exited the building and to the awaiting limo.

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the whole spa thing. She had made Ollie suffer all week. As soon as that rag printed his picture and started spreading romance rumors she got miffed. She had hardly talked to him and if she did it was solely professional. She sighed; he was supposed to be in the limo so they could go the fancy shmancy event together. No Ollie, only a card and a single tulip.

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you got done at the spa. I had a late conference call. In the box under the seat you'll find your new ear piece. _

_See ya soon,_

_Ollie_

She would be glad to let him off the hook if she could just admit why it bugged her so much to see him with that starlet. She reached under the seat and found a velvet box with a bow on. She opened it and put the small ear piece in her ear.

"Good evening Tower," Victor spoke in her ear.

"Hi," she added shaking her head and laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Some girls get diamonds, some get roses, I get a barely there ear piece."

"You love it and you know it." He replied. "Now I'm gonna have you two on different channels. So you can divide and conquer the room. Fish boy and Speedy have the surveillance part covered."

She sighed heavily. "Alright."

"What's up Tower?" he asked as he was activating Oliver's link. He had to connect it then put him on his own channel. So at the moment they were on the same channel and Chloe didn't know it.

"So are you finally going to let him off the hook?" Victor asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Tower if it gets any colder in the tower, I would swear we were at the ice castle."

"So maybe I have been a little distant." She added looking at her watch.

"A little? This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that little starlet would it?"

"Puhhlease."

"Ooohh, okay so you weren't bitten by the little green monster…?" he asked. There was silence and Oliver was listening to the combined channels waiting for her response.

"Alright, Tower is arriving, be on alert" Victor spoke as he cut the joined link and Oliver was on his own channel. He was stunned. Chloe was jealous. That made much more sense. He may be rich, and run a highly advanced company, but man sometimes was he dense. This started right after that picture. Well they had suffered enough and he was going to get a confession and apologize all in the same token.

Oliver grabbed a flute of champagne and began circulating around the room. He was half watching the entrance and half watching the crowd and about broke the flute when She walked in the door.

Chloe arrived and stepped out of the limo to flash bulbs and lots of questions. She just held her head high and walked into the event like a woman of power. She could hear Bart cat whistle into her com. She only smiled. She entered the room and began her job of circulating and getting the lay of the land.

The evening had started out with the potential to be very boring. Then it became like Houston all over again. Ollie and Chloe were avoiding each other in grand style. She would talk to the Mayor and Oliver would be near by he would turn to speak to her and suddenly she was gone. He was at the buffet table snacking on elegant food she would be close enough to hear him laugh she got distracted by a comment by Victor, turned, and he was stolen away by a business associate.

The game went on for well over an hour. Finally as the evening peaked, Bart and A.C managed to capture the clumsy assassin as he attempted to sneak into the catering door. With the crisis averted, the rest of the evening was theirs. Victor was still on com on the 'just to be on the safe side' plan. Oliver had been trying to get to Chloe and was dragged back onto the dance floor by a persistent bimbette.

Finally, he saw her at the edge of the dance floor engaged in a rather in depth conversation with a Senator. He made a polite escape from his giggling bimbette and stood right behind Chloe. Her hands were clasped behind her back; he reached out, grabbed them, and pulled her backwards onto the crowded dance floor. The dramatic sound of a Tango started to play. He grabbed her left wrist and spun her around in an elegant move so that she was facing him and her hands were against his chest. "I wasn't done talking to him." She spoke exasperated.

"He'll forgive the intrusion I just cut him a rather large contribution check." He spoke arrogantly. Chloe was stunned; the music that had started off softly was now starting to gain in momentum. He cupped her face in his hands then his left drifted down her neck to her shoulder, to her elbow, to her wrist and then moved it so her hand rested on the small of his back. He then did the same thing to her right bringing her hand to his lips kissing it softly then holding it up and away from them. He then began to lead her slowly in the Tango. He stared into her eyes an unreadable expression on his face as they moved with the music. Chloe was becoming uncomfortable with the silence.

"What are we doing Oliver?" the question had more meaning than she liked.

"I thought it was obvious…" he smirked, the one that always sent shivers down her body they maneuvered in intricate steps than he pulled hard so her head was against his chest, "we're doing the Tango." He spoke as he twirled her and then their bodies melded together with every passionate turn. Chloe blushed at the way he was holding her and as if on cue she got frustrated and tried to walk away from him in time to the dramatic beat of the music. He still had hold of her wrist and stopped her with her back to him.

"Uh, uh, uh" he spoke. The crowd on the dance floor began to dissipate as they became more interested in this apparent lover's quarrel. He tugged gently on her wrist causing her to spin back into his arms again in time with the music. He bent his head to be near her ear, "We're not done until you tell me what's bugging you." He added. He lifted her slightly off her feet and dragged her across the floor on her toes. The music began again in full and they continued their passionate dance. "I," she tried to speak but her brain ceased to function. She was only aware of the sensations his movements were stirring in her.

"I…am…yours" he spoke pointedly. After one turn he dipped her slightly. "There's no one else, goldilocks." he spoke as her out of his arms and she stood away from him, her chest heaving, and she wasn't sure that it was only from the dance. He curled his index finger at her and she shook her head. He stepped forward and she stepped back, her hips still swaying to the music. She smirked and then took a couple of dramatic steps to him.

She extended an arm planting a hand on his chest with the other resting on her hip. She began to walk him backwards in time to the music as it began to crescendo to its grand finale, "I don't like how it made me feel seeing you with that.. that…" He stopped planting his feet as she came up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they began intricate foot work making there way across the dance floor. The song ended with them both out of breath, she was dipped with one leg being held tastefully at his hip by her thigh. The crowd was cheering wildly.

He leaned close to her lips and whispered, "You're damn sexy when you're jealous." She gasped. He kissed her soundly, pulled her up, and gently let her leg down. They took their bows and were cheered as they made there way off the dance floor toward the exit and out of the building to his limo; which they entered and headed off to his place.

"A tango Ollie really?"

"It worked didn't it?" he smiled and winked as he laced his fingers in hers and she rested her head against his shoulder


	3. Chapter 3

ICE-

"So what are you doing now?" she asked as she was packing up her purse and powering down the computer.

"I have a meeting that came up, very last minute, it's probably going to make me late." He spoke as he entered the store.

"Really? If I had known that I wouldn't have packed up my stuff."

"No I sent the car ahead for you. I'll just have to meet you there."

"I can wait you know, meet you at the office and we can go together?"

"Nonsense! We've had this planned, go get dressed and I'll be there." He entered the store and began looking at the cases. The two attendants were stunned at how casual the man in the expensive Italian suit was while on the phone. The older sales attendant then closed the store while the young billionaire browsed.

"I know duty calls." She sighed.

"Look If I'm later than you ordering that appetizer you always get than you can pick the destination for the next date. The sky's the limit."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, take your time then." She smiled.

He laughed. "Look I've gotta go that call's waiting."

"Alright, really take your time."

"Love you too" he sassed and then hung up the phone.

"Good afternoon sir." The older gentleman spoke.

Oliver glanced at his name tag as he put his phone into his inside pocket.

"Edward is it?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's cut the formalities shall we? I think I may be spending a ridiculous amount of money here today. With that being said I'd also appreciate the utmost in discretion." He spoke looking at the other sales attendant who was just staring. Actually she was practically salivating. "I would really hate to read about any of this in any of those rags out on the news stands. Are you following me?" he spoke while looking at the phone in the girls hand.

"Laney!" he yelled and immediately ushered the girl to the back of the store. Oliver looked at all the cases and just wasn't quite finding what he was looking for.

"Sorry about that Sir. She's new and young and well impressionable."

"I do understand and please it's Oliver."

"Thank you sir now how may I help you?"

"You married Edward?" he spoke looking at the displays in front of him.

"35 years and counting."

"Wonderful,! Congratulations."

"She is the light of my life. We have 3 wonderful sons." He smiled thinking about his kids.

"Wow sounds like a handful."

"There were moments definitely, but I'm sure you don't want to talk about my family…"

"That's such an unfortunate misnomer. I've been in big business for a long time and to me the most important part of a good working relationship is getting to know the people that you work with."

"I meant no…"

"Please don't apologize, look Edward, I like you, you're local." He smiled. "If I can find what I'm looking for here? You have a customer for life."

"Obviously she is very special, tell me about her."

"Special?" Oliver shook his head. "Doesn't even begin to describe her." He turned to the man. "I think she's remarkable. She has such a huge heart, and smart? Wow is she smart. She makes me rethink MY education most days," he laughed, "and beautiful? She's absolutely exquisite; a one of a kind beauty. She's never cared for the flashy or the over stated, even though I think she deserves it."

"What a lucky man you are." He thought thinking of his wife. "When I proposed to my wife I was just out of the Navy and barely had a nickel to my name. Those first years were rough but were they ever worth it."

"She's a lucky woman indeed." Oliver smiled at the look on his face. "I of course want to get her the ring and maybe something else? These pieces are all beautiful but not her."

"I understand sir, right this way." The gentlemen escorted Oliver to the back. He led him into a small locked room. "These pieces are for my special clients." He smiled. He unlocked a drawer and revealed some very antique looking rings. Some with diamonds, some with emeralds, and then one, it was the one; a platinum band with a modestly sized diamond encircled by small emeralds.

"That's it right there." Oliver spoke, picking up the ring and looking at it. It was even in her size "do you have earrings to match?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" the man teased. He went to another drawer and pulled out a pair of tear drop emerald diamond earrings.

"I think that's perfect." He smiled. The salesman smiled and put the jewelry into boxes. He then led Oliver back into the store and he was glancing when down when he saw a small diamond heart with gold arrow pendant. He smiled, "and I'll take that too." He found a nice gold chain for it and boxed that item as well. Oliver handed over his Platinum Card. When the transaction was completed Oliver put all 3 boxes in his jacket pocket. He looked at his watch and laughed.

"Sir?"

"I made a promise" he grinned, "Well, our next date? Anywhere in the world, I'm late."

"My apologies sir you should never keep a lady waiting."

"Don't I know it." Oliver smiled.

"Edward I thank you for your time, here" he spoke reaching into his pocket for his wallet. to put his card away. He grabbed a business card, one of his personal ones and some cash. "Do you have a business card by the way?"

"Absolutely sir" he spoke reaching into his own pocket and pulling out a business card.

"Good," Oliver gave him one of his cards and two crisp one hundred dollar bills, then shook his hand.

"Oh that's not necessary."

"Take her out on the town on me." He smiled and winked and left the store. The man watched the enigmatic billionaire walk down the street already on the phone.

He picked up his phone and called his wife.

"Dear, get dressed, we're going out tonight." He smiled. ……..


	4. Chapter 4

Not According to Plan

He entered the restaurant and if anyone had noticed, his posture changed. No longer was the man Oliver Queen- billionaire business mogul, but Oliver Queen, boyfriend, who was late for a date with his girl. He was greeted by the host with a warm and welcoming wave. "Welcome back Oliver." The young Italian man spoke as he looked at his watch.

"I know, I know," he laughed as he made his way to where _she_ was. He moved through the tables with purpose. The restaurant was packed, all locals to the neighbor hood. Chloe and Ollie had been coming so frequently they were practically part of the family. It was a mom and pop Italian restaurant, Ollie's favorite kind of place. The room itself wasn't big but it was very quaint. It had a central seating area and then the walls were aligned with booths and each was themed for a different place in Italy. Each booth also had a red velvet privacy curtain.

The tables had that classic checker board table cloth and a single flower in a vase to decorate; simple and elegant. The booth they always enjoyed was a landscape of the Venetian country side. He snagged a white linen napkin and from one of the tables as he made to the corner table, he slipped it over his forearm as if he worked there and approached the beauty sitting alone sipping on a glass of red wine.

"Pardon, miss, is the table to your satisfaction?" he asked.

"Its alright, I thought I was getting the best seat in the house." She spoke dryly.

"It's not?"

"No, the booth although very romantic is missing something. I was just getting ready to leave."

"Really? Sorry to hear that" he spoke leaning in very close to her. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" She bit her lip and leaned toward him and whispered in his ear. He smiled and slid in next to her, "I think I can do all of that." He smiled kissing her cheek. "And then some."

"Oh really" she kissed him on the lips. "I'll hold you to it."

"How about I just hold you?" He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. He then reached for the cord to the privacy curtain. He then turned and kissed her properly.

"Sorry I'm late," he enjoyed the sensation of her leaning against his chest.

"It's ok, remember a deal is a deal though," she looked up at him smiling.

"Absolutely, do you want to tell me where you want to go or just the number for my pilot?" He squeezed her and the curtain was pulled back by the owner.

"He showed up eh Chloe?"

"Yea, Vinnie he did."

"You know my son would make an honest woman out of you." The owner of the restaurant spoke.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here." Oliver interjected smiling. He then looked at his friend's face and Chloe asked before he could.

"What's up Vinnie?" The man looked worried and he kept looking at his watch.

"We are supposed to be having a rehearsal dinner in the banquet room and one of my servers called in sick. My son who was also supposed to work wanted to go on a date instead."

"Do you want some help?" Chloe asked. Oliver just looked at her. She gave him a _what? _ Look.

"I couldn't ask that of you. You are my guests…." He looked at Oliver horrified that the suggestion was made in front of the billionaire. Ollie kissed the top of Chloe's head and slid out of the booth. He took his jacket off and set it on the seat. (Good thing he had his gifts locked up before he went to the restaurant, tonight wasn't the night. ) He held his hand out for Chloe and pulled her out of the booth. He hugged her and gave her a once over. She was wearing a white silk top with black pencil length skirt that hugged her curves. It was his favorite. She had on 4 inch heels. "Beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

He then turned to Vinnie as he removed his cuff links and put them in his pocket and rolled up his sleeves. He then loosened his tie.

"Who's asking? We volunteer." Chloe spoke smiling up at Oliver and then to the owner.

"Mama Mia! My wife, she was trying to find the number to cancel the reservation!." The couple laughed as the pudgy Italian man ran back into the kitchen. Oliver and Chloe went to the bar and found aprons.

"So what do you think rock, paper, scissors or the coin toss?" She asked as she tied her apron around her waist.

"I don't see why you have to do this every time." He spoke shaking his head. "You never win at either of them. Just let me serve the drinks."

"Oh no! Last time you were the bar tender remember how well that went?"

"You're the one that insisted we watch Cocktail one more time?"

"Enough you two!" Vinnie sighed 'ahh amore, when is he going to marry that one?' he thought. "I will serve the drinks. I don't want for there to be any fighting."

"What fighting?" They said in unison. The man just laughed as he and his recruited servers set up the banquet room. The party was a huge success, the party was huge and loud and very fun. Every now again Oliver would be stopped by a member of the wedding party and some one would say," You look like Oliver Queen? Or Are you Him?' He would only shrug and smile, "No not him I think he's taller." Oliver and Chloe were a hit as servers and they worked their tails off.

At the end of the night when all the dishes were done, Ollie, Chloe, Vinnie and his wife were sitting at the center table. Chloe had her heels off and her legs were draped across Ollie's lap and he was massaging her feet.

"Gratzi," the man kept repeating.

"Nothing to thank us for," Chloe spoke. "You have been so good to us that it's the least we can do."

"Absolutely!" Oliver piped in.

"But your date?" his wife spoke horrified that this billionaire had helped to serve tables.

"Gia," Oliver spoke. "Here? I'm just Oliver, I should be thanking you." The woman blushed. Chloe yawned and Oliver looked at his watch.

"Well I need to get this one home." He smiled. Chloe moved her legs and reluctantly slid her feet back into her shoes. She walked over to their booth and grabbed their stuff. She came back and handed him his coat. He stood and wrapped it around her. He reached into his pocket for his phone and called his driver. He had been just around the block. He had gone to see his family. "Have a good night" he spoke to the couple as he and Chloe walked hand in hand to the awaiting SUV. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. He entered sat next to her and shut the door.

"So how was your family, Ed?"

"Good, mama was making cannoli. She said she'd send some over to you tomorrow."

"She doesn't have to do that?" Oliver spoke. Chloe chuckled. He's never been comfortable with gratitude.

"She says she does and I don't argue with mama" the driver said.

"Good idea" Chloe interjected. Ed saw the look she was giving Oliver and tactfully pulled up the privacy screen.

"So about tonight? I know it's not what we planned,"

"You know what? It was the best date, definitely going on the highlight reel."

"What time do you have to be up in the morning?" he asked twining his fingers in hers.

"6…you?"

"Way to early." He smiled as he began to kiss her…..


	5. Chapter 5

Lace

Staring at the parking lot below, he laughed to himself. Ten years ago this was the furthest thing in his mind. His mind now drifted to how he needed to remember his impeccable manners and not turn into a drooling Neanderthal when he saw her. He shook his head and took a drink of the water he was holding. He thought back to the first time he ever saw the thing that would ultimately be his undoing….

"_Hey Ollie?" She asked as he entered the computer room from the kitchen._

"_Yeah." He came to the console she was looking at. He leaned over her to focus on what she was studying. He glanced down and saw it. It was green and lacy and it was peeking out of the corner of her blouse. She could have been talking, she probably was, but his mind was instantly intrigued. How far did it go? What did it look like?_

"_Hey Romeo," She interrupted his diatribe. He realized that he was staring down her blouse and prayed to every god, and deity that he ever learned about to not blush. "Oh Romeo?" she sang song to him. She smiled as she raised her right hand from the mouse and put her index finger under his chin. "Oliver," she said throatily. He gulped. "I'm pretty sure…"_

"_Um… what?"_

"_That," she spoke close to his mouth._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_The screen, iIsn't down my blouse" she spoke as he she raised his gaze and turned it with her finger back to the screen. She was laughing out loud while he just bit his tongue….._

That was like him being a fish on a hook, because he was sure from that point on it became a game to her. They were just at the cusp of taking there relationship to the next level. He hadn't quite committed to her yet and she was running out of patience. He knew he was in trouble the 3rd time that fabric made and appearance.

"_Ollie?" She asked entering his den. He was busy reading over some files and wasn't really paying attention. "Earth to Oliver?" she teased. He looked up and his heart stopped. She was in a muted green silk dress with black lace peeking out of the top and from underneath the hem of the skirt. The dress looked more like a slip than anything. She was holding the back up with her hands._

"_Yeah?" he asked licking his lips. The look on her face went from teasing to predatory._

"_Could you…zip me? She asked in a sultry voice. He would stand but he was sure his arousal would cause him great embarrassment. Sensing his discomfort, she moved to stand beside him and turned her backside to him. His hands shakily reached for her zipper._

"_What are you all dressed up for?"_

"_I have a dinner… meeting." She asked as his hands finally obeyed his command and then took to wandering down her back to her hips. She smiled wickedly backed up a step and…'Oops' fell backward into his lap. He ground his teeth together and began reciting algebraic equations in Latin. She wiggled a little to make herself comfortable. His hands went around her waist._

"_You alright there sidekick?" he asked more throaty then he would have liked._

"_I'm fine, are you?" she chuckled, "Is that an arrow in your pocket or you just happy to see me." She stood up and turned and his face was priceless. "Look I told you that I'd help with comm. tonight but, I have dinner plan. So um, don't wait up." She winked at him and headed out the door…….._

He chuckled as he thought about that night. That was the one that he almost lost her.

"_She went out? Like on a date? And you let her?" A.C asked._

"_What? It's not like we're "seeing" each other."_

"_Dude, you are so stupid." Bart spoke._

"_What?"_

"_She's been waiting for you to make it official. Dropping hints and not so subtle suggestions. I guess she just got tired of waiting."_

"_Who is she out with?"_

"_Some kid from TV. He was taking her to Flair tonight."_

"_She's out with a star?"_

"_Yup and was she was excited about it too." Vic piped in._

_Oliver stared at his friends blankly then stood up to go and change his clothes._

"_Whatcha doin' man? Aren't you running comm.?" A.C asked trying to hide his smile._

"_Nope, goin' out. I want to see if this kid is good enough for Tower." He took the steps two at a time to the master bedroom._

_The boys gave each other knuckles, "It's not always about 33.1" Vic spoke as he took com and A.C and Bart geared up top head out._

_Oliver made it to Flair in record time. There was a long line of people waiting to get through the velvet ropes. He revved the engine on his Charger and pulled up front. He sighed and shook his head. He exited and walked to the front of the line. All the other folks began to complain. He smiled as the bouncer greeted him._

"_Good evening Mr. Queen."_

"_Gary," he started to correct._

"_Sorry its protocol, you're VIP." Ollie shook his head. "You want your regular table?" he asked. "Some pretty boy and his date booked it we weren't expecting you."_

_Oliver smiled, "Yeah I'd love my table. Can you see to my car?"_

"_Sure thing." Oliver gave him the keys and a $50._

"_You didn't need to do that."_

"_I did, thanks Gary." The man let him in and the person in front gave him an obscene gesture. _

_Oliver made his way through the crowd. The staff knew him but for the most part he was completely anonymous. He went to the corner to his table and sat and ordered a ginger ale. He watched the dance floor and he spotted her. She looked happy; he sized up the guy she was with and shook her head. He didn't see it. His drink arrived as the song ended. They were making their way to the table. Chloe was behind the guy and didn't see Oliver._

"_Sorry friend but this table was reserved."_

_  
"Yeah it is,by me." Oliver spoke. Chloe heard the familiar voice and peaked around her date._

"_No,it's not! We were here first." The young star spoke. The manager approached._

"_Is there a problem Mr. Queen?" he asked._

"_Why don't we ask, um what's his name, .Justin Ankles is it?"_

"_Jensen Ackles." The guy spoke through gritted teeth at the insult. _

"_Sorry sir, we weren't expecting Mr. Queen tonight and this is his table. We can find one for you somewhere else." Chloe had moved to stand next to Jensen._

"_You know what Tony, I'm a generous guy we can share the table, in fact a round for the lovely couple." He spoke. He stood up from the table. _

"_Nice to see you again Ms. Sullivan."_

"_You know him Chloe?"_

"_NO!" "Yes." They both spoke at the same time. The star looked confused._

"_You could say we have business relationship." Oliver spoke. The two were still sizing each other up. _

"_Put them away boys, I'm going to powder my nose." She spoke and turned and left. Oliver sat down as did Jensen._

"_So, you're an actor?"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_You any good?"_

"_I'd like to think so." He added._

"_Movies?"_

"_Television."_

"_Oh, I don't watch television." Oliver spoke. His phone rang and he looked at it. _

"_Excuse me."_

_He headed toward the restroom area. As he went into the hall, he was pulled into a shadow by a firm hand._

"_What on earth are you doing?"_

"_What am I doing? What are YOU doing. An actor? Really?"_

"_He pays attention to me. He asked ME out. The best offer I've had in awhile." She was ticked. That hit him hard. He stared at her._

"_You're right." He turned and walked away._

Chloe had confessed later that the date was over after his appearance. He waited until much later to confess what he did before he left.

"_Listen Mr. Ankles," Oliver spoke looking down on the actor, "Be good to her, if not, well, just watch your back."_

"_Are you threatening me?"_

_  
"Don't need to." Oliver spoke leaving. . . ._

_He got in his car and drove to the Tower. What on earth was he thinking? He gave up on her, practically handed her over to some pretty boy actor. What the heck was wrong with him? He exited his car and went to a secret compartment in the garage, one that housed his spare gear and geared up. He took a rooftop trip to find his Sidekick._

_He saw her walking down the block to her apartment. She tightened her coat to her appearing deep in thought. He launched a zip line, dove off the roof, caught her and swung to the next roof._

"_Ooff" she was trying to catch her breath at the quick movements._

"_What are you trying to pull?" She asked moving away from him._

"_I wanted to apologize." He spoke, voice distorter on. She crossed her arms and tapped her toe._

"_Go ahead, I'm waiting."_

"_I'm sorry" he spoke flipping off his distorter moving to invade her personal space, "for taking so long to tell you how I feel."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm sorry for not showing you how much you mean to me." He was now directly in front of her and she gulped as she was taken by his height, he always seemed taller in the leather. Plus that smell of leather and the way it creaked with his movements. She could even catch a glimpse of that dimple. She had many a restless night of dreaming about owning that dimple. He cupped her face in his leather hands and inched his face close to hers._

"_Um."_

"_Sorry for a lot of things, but not tonight. It should have been me taking you out and that problem will be rectified immediately." He whispered as he kissed her, slowly and tenderly at first, then it became more, just more. She pulled back and hugged him. He held her and rubbed circles on her back. "I can't lose you,." he whispered. _

_Vulnerable wasn't ever a word used to describe Oliver but Chloe pulled back and saw it quickly streak across his face. She put a hand on his cheek and said nothing only stepped onto her tip toes and kissed him again._

There was a knock at the door of the room he was in. Vic, A.C, and Bart entered.

"She called and as she put it is running fashionably late." Vic informed.

"Something about Lois and a makeup crisis?" A.C piped in. Oliver smiled.

"You guys mind doing another security sweep then?"

"Sure boss man." Bart spoke and the guys left the room. Oliver moved to the full length mirror to make sure he was ready.

Their adventures were coming to mind in rapid succession. It must be the day that's making him nostalgic. He thought of the Red outfit she surprised him in during his trip to Texas, the Tango they shared at that benefit when she thought he was with that starlet. He pulled a velvet box out his pocket. He opened it to look at the charm bracelet that he bought from the jeweler he bought her engagement ring from. He thought he had seen that family arrive earlier. The engagement was a memory that he would hold until his last breath left him.

_He had carried the ring on his person for almost two weeks trying to find the right way to do it. It was date night and he volunteered to cook. He made linguini and clam sauce, garlic bread, and a cherries jubilee for dessert. She was a little late having gotten stuck at work. The candles were lit and the soft music was playing. She came into the penthouse like a hurricane. Dropping her stuff on the couch, she made her way into the kitchen. He was finishing dishing out dinner when she entered and sighed heavily._

"_Tough day?" he asked. She nodded._

"_Smells good, you didn't have to do all this."_

"_Date night and it was my choice."_

"_How do I top this?" she smiled as she made her way to him and hugged him. He held her and then kissed her silly. "Wow. Maybe you should do date night all the time."_

"_You don't get out of it that easily." He teased. He took her suit jacket off and she was wearing a lacey camisole. He pulled out her chair and she sat and he pushed it in for her. He then kissed the straps of the camisole._

"_Easy big fella, we don't want to let dinner get cold."_

"_It's lace; you know what that does to me."_

_She smiled up at him. He just shook his head and sat down after pouring the wine. They enjoyed a good dinner and easy conversation. She had the distinct impression that he had something on his mind. She just let it slide as they cleared off the table. She went into the living room to sit on the couch as he brought out her dessert._

"_You're favorite coffee has a new flavor." He spoke as he handed her the cup to drink with her dessert. She smelled the rich and heady aroma._

"_What's it called?" She asked._

"_Wedded bliss." He answered leaving to go back into the kitchen, she followed his exit a little confused by his statement._

"_There's some new video feed that you need to see on a facility in town. I want to know if you think it's a feasible mission." He spoke putting a disk in the DVD player. He hit play and went upstairs to his bedroom._

_Chloe watched as a movie came on; pictures of them together from the past year, their very best moments, him as Ollie in public and as the insatiable billionaire . Bless the broken road was playing in the back ground, it made her laugh and it made her cry. When it was over the credits rolled or what she thought were credits, she had to pause it:_

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

_Bryan Adams, _

_Robin Hood Prince of Thieves. _

_She hit stop and ran upstairs to his bedroom. She heard the shower running and saw a small velvet box sitting in the center of the bed. The tears were steady now. She sat on the bed and reached for the box. Hands trembling she opened it, she gasped at the ring she saw. He came out of the bathroom wrapped at the waist in a towel. He smiled when she looked over at him. He had never seen a more beautiful sight._

"_So whaddya think? Is this a go or no go on the mission?" he teased as he approached the bed and knelt in front of her, taking the box out of her hands. "I feel like my life truly started when I met you. You are my greatest treasure. You make me laugh, you make me think, and you make me feel like Ollie. I love you so very much. Chloe Ann Sullivan will you marry me?" he whispered taking the ring out of the box. She tackled him with a hug knocking him on his back causing his towel to come loose. "You're killing me here side kick." He teased. She sat up so she was straddling his lap, and nodded yes. He sat up and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. He then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her……_

Another knock on the door:

"She's here man are you ready?" Vic asked. Oliver smiled as he left the room and went with his groomsman to the front of the church., Vic, A.C., Bart and Clark. He stood staring at the doors at the back of the full church. The doors opened and the 6 piece orchestra began to play the wedding march. She then entered on the arm of her father. He couldn't breath, lace, everywhere, she looked like an angel. Time slowed as she made her way down the aisle to him. He was then given her hand by her father. They faced each other briefly, "You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself Queen." She smiled. They turned toward the minister together as the ceremony began………


End file.
